Ca fait mal
by Tsash
Summary: Selena essaie de reconstruire sa vie après sa rupture avec Demi, mais une catastrophe va changer la donne. ! Femslash ! Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre route. Sinon ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

**ÇA FAIT MAL**

**Chapitre 1**

**Couple** : Selena Russo / Demi Torres

**Rating** : K+

**Description** : Selena essaie de reconstruire sa vie après sa rupture avec Demi, mais une catastrophe va changer la donne.

**Disclamer** : Selena et Demi ne m'appartiennent pas du tout et il en va de même pour toutes les autres personnes utilisées pour cette fiction. J'ai changé les noms de famille des personnages pour éviter les ennuis.

**Remarques** : Ceci est une fiction et non la réalité. Même si certains faits sont réels tout le reste est issu de certaines spéculations qui traînent sur le web ainsi que de mon imagination.

* * *

Une année.

Qu'est-ce que c'est une année ? Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? Vous me direz qu'une année, ça représente douze mois, 365 jours et plusieurs milliers d'heures, de minutes et de secondes. Vous me direz aussi qu'une année ce n'est rien dans la vie bien remplie d'un être humain. Juste un chiffre parmi des milliers d'autres et que les chiffres n'ont pas d'importance.

Je vous répondrai que c'est faux. En une année, il peut ce passer beaucoup de choses, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement. En se qui concerne le physique et la santé, tout va bien. Mais émotionnellement, j'ai donné. Je suis passé par tous les états. De la fierté, à cause de la sortie de mon premier album ou celle d'avoir gagner un Emmy Award avec ma série TV. De la joie, quand j'ai appris que j'allais partir en tournée européenne et tourner un film à Paris. De la peur aussi, lors de la première mondiale de Ramona & Beezus, un de mes tout premier film en dehors de l'industrie Disney.

J'ai failli oublier le plus magnifique des sentiments. L'amour. Malheureusement, ce mot va souvent de pair avec d'autres. La trahison, la déception, la rupture et la dépression. Pas génial n'est-ce pas ? A se moment-là, vous me direz qu'il y a une année aucun tabloïde ou paparazzi ne m'a flashé en plein milieu d'un rencard avec un beau jeune homme. Que je ne pouvais donc pas être amoureuse de quelqu'un et que je n'ai donc pas pu ressentir tout ça. Encore faux, car il y a une année je sortais avec la personne la plus magnifique au monde. Demi Torres, ma meilleure amie.

Choquant, n'est-ce pas. Nos familles et nos amis étaient les seuls au courrant de notre relation. Même les dirigeants de Disney savaient que notre relation était plus qu'amicale et ils nous ont toujours soutenus. A une seule condition, bien entendue. Cacher notre amour aux publiques, à nos fans et rester en dehors des radars des paparazzis et de la presse. J'ai bien entendu été d'accord de me plier à ses règles mais je l'ai plus fait pour Demi que pour moi. J'aurais tout fait pour elle.

Demi et moi avons toujours eu une relation particulière. Nous avons grandi ensemble, comme des sœurs. Mais ça a toujours été plus que ça. Je pense que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments très profonds pour elle, même quand on avait que sept ans. Bien entendu, quand on a cet âge, on ne se rend pas compte de se qui se passe, mais en vieillissant, nous avons commencé à nous poser des questions sur notre relation et nos sentiments l'une envers l'autre. C'était ça qui était bien avec Demi. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous cacher ce genre d'informations puisqu'on se disait tout à l'époque. Alors un soir où elle se trouvait chez moi, on a commencé à discuter de ce l'on ressentait.

_« Tu le ressens aussi n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens Demi mais une chose est sûr, c'est que je me sens bien quand je me trouve à tes côtés. A chaque fois que tu me prends dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus chanceuse au monde et je sais que rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer. C'est comme si on était faite l'une pour l'autre. »_

_« Tu crois que c'est le destin qui nous a réuni ? »_

_« Peut-être. Si on réfléchi bien, le jour où on a passé les auditions pour Barney, il y avait des centaines d'autres enfants. Mais il n'a fallu que quelques secondes et juste un regard entre nous deux pour que tu me demandes de dessiner avec toi, puis comme par hasard, on a toutes les deux été prises dans le show. »_

_« Et maintenant, on travaille toutes les deux pour Disney. »_

_« Exact. Tous nos rêves deviennent peu à peu réalité. J'ai ma série, toi tu as ta musique et dans deux semaines, on s'envole toutes les deux pour Puerto Rico pour tourner notre film. Si ça ce n'est pas le destin. Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'on est des âmes sœurs ou quelque chose comme ça ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûr, c'est que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec les mecs que j'ai fréquenté. »_

_« Même pas Cody ? »_

_« Surtout pas avec Cody. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »_

_« Je crois qu'on devrait prendre les choses lentement. Ne rien brusquer surtout. Comme on part pour Puerto Rico et qu'on sera pendant un mois et demi ensemble, on pourra essayé de voir où ça nous mène exactement. »_

_« Tu crois qu'on pourra partager la même chambre ? »_

_« C'est ça pour toi prendre les choses lentement ? »_

_« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Et de toute façon, même si j'ai des sentiments pour toi, je ne suis pas près pour … »_

_« Je sais … Selena. Je voulais juste te taquiner. »_

_« J'aime juste dormir dans le même lit que toi. Pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras, te caresser les cheveux. Ce genre de choses tu vois ? »_

_« A chaque fois que tu me prends la main ou que tu m'embrasses sur la joue, j'ai mon cœur qui s'emballe. Je dois t'avouer que parfois, je rêve que ce soit plus que de simple baiser sur la joue. »_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« Oui … Selena. »_

_« Bien alors laissons faire les choses. »_

Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de cette petite discussion et nous avons pris les choses comme elles venaient. Deux semaines plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés toutes les deux dans un autre pays et j'avais l'impression de vivre une autre vie. Nous étions libre de faire ce que nous voulions. Le soir même de notre arrivée à Puerto Rico, nous échangions notre premier baiser.

_« Tu vas te faire engueuler si les autres apprennent que tu t'es faufilée en douce dans ma chambre. »_

_« Ma mère est au courrant que je suis ici. »_

_« Elle est au courrant de … tu sais quoi ? »_

_« Oui. La tienne ? »_

_« Oui. Elle l'a plutôt bien pris d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde a l'air d'être au courrant de se que nous sommes alors qu'on n'a pas encore commencé d'avoir une vraie relation. C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Comme si ils l'avaient tous vu venir à des années lumières. »_

_« Je ne trouve pas que c'est bizarre. Je trouve ça plutôt génial au contraire. Je veux dire par là que si nos proches s'en sont rendus compte alors peut-être que nos fans aussi et se sera plus facile pour nous quand on décidera d'officialisé notre relation. »_

_« Rien ne c'est encore passé entre nous pour le moment … Selena. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Embrasses-moi … Demi. »_

Au moment ou nos lèvres se sont touchées, j'ai compris que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie dans ses bras. Mais parfois, le destin nous joue des tours. Ce même destin qui nous avait réuni plusieurs années auparavant a aussi réussi à briser notre couple en mille morceaux. Ce fût très difficile de remonter la pente après notre rupture. Demi a essayé de discuter plusieurs fois avec moi, de regagner ma confiance, mais je n'ai pas pu lui pardonner ce qu'elle m'a fait. Elle a tout tenté, que ce soit en personne, par téléphone ou par mail. Même sur twitter elle a laissé des messages qui m'étaient destiné, mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre. Pour moi, une relation doit être basé sur la confiance et ça, elle l'a perdu le jour ou elle m'a trompé avec Trace Stewart. Je sais que ce n'était qu'un baiser et qu'elle était soule ce soir là. Mais ça a suffit à tout détruire entre nous.

Au fil des mois, j'ai essayé de me reconstruire peu à peu. La sortie de mon album m'a beaucoup aidé. Ça m'a permis de me concentrer sur quelque chose de concret et précis et d'oublier tout le reste. Heureusement, ma famille a toujours été à mes côtés pour me soutenir. Et puis il y avait aussi Taylor. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans elle. Un soir où je n'allais vraiment pas très bien, elle a débarqué chez moi à l'improviste avec une tonne de nourriture et des DVDs. Tout ça pour me remonter le moral. Tout le monde pensait que Demi et moi avions réussi à aller de l'avant. Mais tout le monde se voilait la face. Jamais je ne pourrai oublié ce que nous avons vécu. Demi a essayé de remonter la pente en se trouvant de nouveaux amis pas très fréquentables pour compenser son manque. Mais je ne crois pas que ça lui a très bien réussi.

Nous arrivions à mener à nouveau une vie plus ou moins normal, jusqu'à-ce qu'elle fasse une grosse boulette devant une caméra. Vous voyez, nous avions réussi à éviter que les fans ne se posent trop de questions sur ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Et ce jour là, a tout changé encore une fois. Elle était à Londres pour la promo de son album et une de ses fans lui a innocemment demandé comment je me portais et elle a jalousement répondu :

_« Demandes à Taylor. »_

Bien que Taylor et moi ne soyons qu'amis, elle n'a jamais supporté de me voir aux bras d'autres personnes. Malheureusement, la bombe était lâchée. Ça a entraîné, bien entendu une réaction en chaîne. Tout le monde est devenu complètement fou après cette déclaration et les paparazzis se sont mis à chercher des informations sur nous sur internet. Et à mon avis, ils ont trouvé se qu'ils cherchaient. Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle rentrait à Los Angeles, ils l'attendaient à l'aéroport. Et lui ont posé la question qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils posent :

_« Est-ce que vous sortez avec Selena Gomez ? »_

_« Est-ce que Taylor Twift interfère sur votre relation lesbienne avec Selena Gomez ? »_

Quelques jours plus tard, Disney a organisé une réunion de crise avec toutes les personnes qui étaient au courrant de ce qui c'était passé entre nous. Et les dirigeants sont parvenus à un accord très simple pour remédier à la rumeur qui empirait sur le web. Une relation préfabriquée avec un garçon. Tout le monde utilise se genre de procédé pour faire taire certaines rumeurs ou créer un buzz autour d'un projet ou d'un film. Moi-même j'ai dû jouer le jeu quelques fois. Vous pensiez vraiment que Nick et moi étions vraiment redevenus un couple ? Détrompez-vous, j'adore Nick, mais je le vois plutôt comme un frère qu'un petit ami. Et puis de tout façon, je suis gay, alors ça ne pourrait pas trop marcher. Vu que je partais pour l'Europe à la fin du mois, Disney n'a pas insisté à ce que je me prête à ce petit jeu une nouvelle fois. Ça n'a pas empêché les fans de penser que je sortais avec Nick et ensuite Cameron. On m'a même dit que certaines personnes pensaient que je sortais avec un français du nom d'Anthony. Je me demande où ils vont chercher tout ça des fois.

Alors voilà où nous en sommes à présent. Demi était dans une fausse relation avec Joe Lucas pour faire taire les rumeurs et promouvoir la sortie du film Camp Rock 2. Et moi, j'étais en route pour l'Europe. Notre relation était toujours très tendue entre nous deux mais j'espérais que ces quelques mois passés sur deux continents différents pouvaient réparer les choses entre nous. Car même si je lui en voulais toujours, je savais au plus profond de moi que mon cœur lui appartenait à tout jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**ÇA FAIT MAL**

**Chapitre 2**

**Couple** : Selena Russo / Demi Torres

**Rating** : K+

**Description** : Selena essaie de reconstruire sa vie après sa rupture avec Demi, mais une catastrophe va changer la donne.

**Disclamer** : Selena et Demi ne m'appartiennent pas du tout et il en va de même pour toutes les autres personnes utilisées pour cette fiction. J'ai changé les noms de famille des personnages pour éviter les ennuis.

**Remarques** : Ceci est une fiction et non la réalité. Même si certains faits sont réels tout le reste est issu de certaines spéculations qui traînent sur le web ainsi que de mon imagination.

* * *

Me revoilà plusieurs mois plus tard. Je suis rentré d'Europe il y a seulement quelques jours et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de souffler un peu. En effet, je devais assurer la promo de mon tout nouveau film Ramona & Beezus. J'ai été vraiment ravie de retrouver tout le casting et notamment la petite Joey. Cette gamine est incroyable. Elle a toujours le mot pour vous faire rire. Le film a été très bien reçu pas le public et les critiques donc ça nous a tous réjoui. Ma relation avec Demi c'est un peu arrangée pendant mon absence. Même si je ne l'ai pas encore revu depuis mon retour, nous avons échangé quelques messages. Comme prévu, cette séparation nous a fait le plus grand bien et nous a permis d'évoluer et de grandir. Elle est toujours dans sa fausse relation avec Joe mais semble très bien s'y accommoder. Elle semble beaucoup plus sûr d'elle à présent et j'espère que ça nous aidera à repartir sur de bonne base.

Je suis à présent chez moi en train de récupérer de ma folle semaine de promo. Taylor a de nouveau débarqué à l'improviste et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Nous sommes à présent toute les deux vautrées sur le canapé du salon. Mes parents sont dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger pour tous les quatre. Ce soir, c'est marathon DVDs chez les Russo.

« Tu as réussis à lui parler ? » Me demande Taylor très intéressée. Elle m'a toujours poussé a reconnecter avec Demi. Elle trouvait qu'on formait le couple le plus mignon du monde.

« Non, mais on s'envoie des SMS. C'est plutôt bien tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Oui, c'est un début. Mais rien ne vaut une vraie discussion, face à face. »

« Je sais, mais même si j'ai réussi à lui pardonner, c'est toujours difficile. En ce moment, mes idées se brouillent dans ma tête. Certains jours, je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est d'être de nouveau avec elle. Et puis le jour d'après, je vois une photo d'elle et Miley et j'ai envie de tout envoyer balader une fois de plus. » Quand je vois Miley, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Trace. Je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans tout ça mais c'est plus fort que moi.

« Tu sais très bien que Miley n'y est pour rien dans votre histoire. »

« Je sais … Tay. » Je soupir de frustration. Taylor ce rapproche de moi et passe son bras autour de mes épaules et commence à me caresser les cheveux. J'adore notre relation. Je considère Taylor comme ma grande sœur, ma confidente.

« Les filles qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? » Ma mère nous demande depuis la cuisine.

« Un soda ? » Taylor me demande.

« Oui, volontiers. »

« Vous pouvez nous amener deux soda … Madame Russo. »

« Oh … je t'en pris Taylor. Depuis le temps que tu viens ici tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms. Et en plus, je trouve que Monsieur Russo, ça me vieilli. Non ? » Brian vient d'arriver dans le salon avec une partie de la nourriture. Nous nous mettons tous les trois à rire de ça remarque. Le rire est le remède à tout.

« Pas de problème … Brian. » Elle accentue très fortement le Brian et nous recommençons à rire de plus belle. Tout à coup, nous sommes interrompu par la sonnerie d'un portable.

« C'est le mien. » Je me demande qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure. Je me sépare de Taylor et prend mon téléphone qui ce trouve sur la table du salon et sans regarder l'identité de la personne, je décroche.

« Oui ? »

« Selena ? » Je regarde Taylor les yeux remplis d'étonnement.

« Miley ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Je lui répond brutalement. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à discuter avec sa majesté en ce moment. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure depuis ma séparation avec Demi, j'ai un peu de peine quand il s'agit de la famille Stewart. Et pour couronner le tout, Miley n'arrête pas de tourner autour de Demi, de jouer les meilleures amies avec elle et même si je dis à tout le monde que cela ne m'affecte pas, c'est faux. En réalité, ça me blesse énormément. Pour être honnête, à chaque fois que le prénom de Demi et Miley sont prononcés dans la même phrase, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux une fois de plus.

« T'es où ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Je commence à m'énerver. Pour qui elle ce prend de me téléphoner comme ça alors que ça fait des mois qu'on ne ce parle plus. Entre elle et moi ça a toujours été un peu tendu mais depuis quelques temps, c'est encore pire qu'avant. Taylor me supplie de me calmer d'un regard mais je refuse de l'écouter.

« Mets les infos. » Cette fois, elle est allée trop loin.

« QUOI ? Mais pour qui tu te prends pour me dire ce que j'ai a … »

« C'est Demi. » Mon souffle se coupe en entendant son prénom. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Mais après quelques secondes ma colère reprend de plus belle.

« J'ai pas vraiment envie d'écouter ce que tu as à … »

« TU VAS LA FERMER ET ALLUMER TA PUTAIN DE TELE ! » C'est à ce moment là que Taylor décide d'intervenir. Elle me prend le téléphone des mains et dit à Miley de se calmer. Brian est bouche bé d'avant ma réaction. Normalement, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt calme et de posée. Malgré ma réticence à écouter miss Stewart, je m'empare de la télécommande et allume le poste sur la chaîne des infos. Des images d'horreurs surgissent alors à l'écran. Apparemment, des pompiers sont en train d'essayer de neutraliser un violent incendie. Il s'agit d'un accident de bus et de voitures qui a eu lieu à la sortie de la ville. Des gens courent dans tout les sens. C'est la chaos total. Je fronce les sourcilles. Pourquoi Miley m'a-t-elle dit d'allumer le poste sur ça ? Je veux dire, c'est dramatique cet accident, mais en quoi ça me concerne ? Je me désintéresse rapidement de ce qui ce trouve devant mes yeux et me tourne vers Taylor. Son regard est rempli de détresse et il se porte par la suite vers l'écran. Je me rapproche d'elle pour lui demander ce qui ce passe mais elle me coupe et me fait signe de reporter mon attention vers celui-ci. Un policier est en train de répondre à une série de questions sur le carambolage.

_« … conducteur du car n'a pas pu éviter les deux voitures et il a fini sa course sur le bas côté. Les pompiers et les secours ont réussi à évacuer tout les occupants du bus et des deux voitures avant que celui-ci ne prenne feu mais malheureusement, on dénombre en se moment cinq morts et plusieurs blessés dont un dans un état très grave qui a été transféré à l'hôpital central de Los Angeles. Les trois passagers des voitures sont décédés ainsi que deux passagers du bus. »_

_« Il s'agit bien de l'un des cars prévu pour la tournée d'été des Lucas Brothers et de leurs partenaires du film Camp Rock 2 ? »_

_« Oui, en effet … »_

Ce n'est pas vrai.

_« … ils venaient de quitter Los Angeles pour partir en tournée dans tout le pays. »_

_« Vous dites que deux personnes du car sont décédés. Pouvez-vous nous donner des noms et est-ce que la tournée est maintenue malgré cette tragédie ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas vous dire si la tournée est maintenue. A mon sens non. J'ai aussi le regret de vous annoncez les décès malheureux de deux des membres du Camp Rock Tour. Il s'agit d'Alysson Geller et de Nicolas Lucas. »_

C'est un cauchemar. Je ne peux plus parler en se moment. Je pense même que mon cœur a dû manquer un battement. Les larmes coulent librement sur mes joues. Nick. Aly. Ce n'est pas possible. Je vais me réveiller. Ma mère nous a rejoint dans le salon et elle est à présent assise à mes côtés un main derrière mon dos essayant de me consoler un temps soit peu. Je peux voir que Brian est totalement choqué et Taylor tient toujours mon téléphone, mais ne peut dire un mot. Je retourne mon attention une nouvelle fois vers l'écran mais mon cerveau n'arrive pas à enregistrer la suite de la conversation. Nick. Il était un des seuls avec Taylor à avoir essayé de recoller les morceaux entre moi et Demi. Il a tenté de faire ça quand on sortait soit disant ensemble. Il a toujours essayé de ne pas prendre partie entre elle et moi.

_« Quelle est l'identité de la personne qui ce trouve en se moment dans un état grave et pouvez-vous nous dire la gravité de ces blessures ? »_

_« Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous renseigner sur l'état de santé de cette personne. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les secours on dû pratiquer un massage cardiaque pour faire repartir son cœur pendant son transfert à l'hôpital de Los Angeles. »_

_« De qui s'agit-il ? »_

_« Demi Torres. »_


End file.
